A Blast From The Past Part Three
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Ranger has found a building for his new office and him and Stephanie are planning on a wedding in Nashville. Language Alert! You may have to read Parts One and Two to understand this part. Hope you like it.


Part Three

Ranger had a meeting with the Core Team about opening an Office in Nashville, Tennessee. Tank mentioned he did not want to leave Trenton as he and Amy were thinking of getting married. Ranger told Tank that He could run the Trenton Office but Ranger wanted to go to Nashville.

Lester popped up and asked "Why the sudden decision to move to Nashville."

Ranger picked up his phone and put it on speaker. "Good morning, Babe." The men were shocked. They hadn't heard that voice in 5 years! "Good morning, Guys. Carlos and I have an announcement to make. WE ARE ENGAGED!" The men were yelling and hugging each other.

Hal asked Stephanie "Does that mean we can know where to find you?"

"Yes, I am well and I am still a bounty hunter and I brought in Chuck Winters all by myself last week." Another round of yelling.

"Settle down men, Ranger said. "I want to know if you think opening an Office in Nashville, Tennessee is viable. Not just because Babe is close by but honestly check it out. We have a huge city with plenty of big name events. Not to mention the Titans football team, the Predators Hockey team, the Sounds Baseball team and 3 or 4 arenas with large crowds."

Hector spoke up and said "I am in favor of Nashville because of all the technology capabilities that city possesses. But also we may be able to infiltrate the hotel security business and it is still growing."

Stephanie told them about Bonnaroo every June along with CMA Fest and how she earned over $100,000 in one week due to out of state FTA's. Then all the men were agreed to the Plan and raring to go.

Ranger told Stephanie that Bobby, Lester and Hector would be visiting Nashville in three days. "We will find you after we view some locations and other places."

"I will look forward to seeing you again. You boys...settle down I am still me and I can still outsmart you all."

Hector jumped into the conversation..."I doubt that Bomber."

"Hector you will be very helpful since Nashville is full of all sorts of gangs. But remember you are male and I am smarter than the average male" Hector laughed at her. "Bomber, I haven't heard that statement in 5 years but I will be glad to show you I AM NOT AVERAGE."

Ranger interrupted. "Yeah and she is still MY WOMAN! So be careful what you think you are going to teach her." The men laughed and Stephanie piped in.

"Ranger, remember we used to tease each other and not once did they ever cross the line so tell Carlos to cool his tool they won't hurt me."

"Point take, Babe" The men grinned at how easily she controlled Ranger. They were surprised at how easily she knew both sides of him. They also admired the loving tone she was using. They couldn't wait to see her again.

"OK so we will visit Nashville on Wednesday and I figure it will take us 3 days to scout out the best locations and then we will decided on which one will be the best option. Babe, can you spare some time when we narrow the field down?"

"Of course I can."

"We will see you on Wednesday. I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Carlos. Keep Ranger under control for both our sake's" Then men chuckled until Ranger gave them one of his go to hell stares.

"Please be careful, Babe."

"I will just for you, Carlos. Bye guys. Have a safe trip and I will see you guys on Wednesday." She hung up.

"Alright guys lets get busy we have a new office to open. We have done it before so lets get our research started and see how fast we can make this happen. My wedding depends on it."

The guys again cheered and left for their offices so they could get their research and planning started. The whole mood of the office changed once the word got around that Stephanie was again in touch and engaged to Ranger.

No one knows who spilled the beans but it was supposedly a waitress at Pino's who overheard the conversations and told the grapevine. Boy, did that news blow up the grapevine wires. Stephanie Plum was alive, in Tennessee and was engaged to Ranger. Joe went ballistic. He was married to a Burg wife but he still did not like the idea of Manoso winning the girl he had wanted since she was 6 years old. I bet that cause lots of arguments as his house. Oh well! "Tough, titty" said the kitty. Joe is a cheater and always will be so who cares what he has to say?

Wednesday morning Stephanie was excited to see Carlos and the guys again. She went into Office. "Good morning, Danny." "Is that the "I am in Love" smile I see?" "Yes, Ranger and the guys are flying into Nashville today to scope out a new location for their new office. I will get to see Carlos and the guys sometime today." "That explains that glow I see on you." Stephanie shrugs her shoulders "I can't help it I still love that man." "He is one lucky guy."

Ranger and the Core Team look at seven buildings and took pictures and then they headed to Manchester to see Stephanie. When the two black SUV's pulled in Stephanie ran for the door. Danny was left laughing at her.

Ranger stepped out of a SUV and he caught her as she ran into his arms. That kiss would almost stop the world. Lester spoke up. "Save one for me." Ranger broke the kiss "Sorry Santos I get them all!" "Can I have a hug at least?" Stephanie hugged Lester then right back into Ranger's arms. Bobby gave her a hug and so did Hector but Hector got a kiss on the cheek. "I am heartbroken" said Lester. "Hector has known all the time where I have been." "She swore to me in confidence. I don't break them." "Hector, we still need to visit the mats over making me wait this long to find her." "Bring it on, Ranger. I would do again if she asks me too." "I don't intend to run that far again. Did you find out what you needed?" "We have 7 locations to mull over."

"Let's go inside and introduce the guys to Danny." Ranger's arm never left her waist. "Danny, this is Lester, he is our playboy. This is Bobby, our medic. And this is Hector are Technology expert." "Nice to meet you all. Have a set boys." Ranger sat in Stephanie's chair and sat her on his lap. "How did your search go?" "We found 7 locations and I have all the information and contact numbers so we will go back to Trenton and talk it over with Tank and then make a decision as which one we will pick."

"Stephanie, do you want the next couple days off so you can spend time with them?" "No, I would rather they come with me and see how different this area is than Trenton. This way they can decide if they want to move here or stay in Trenton." "Smart thinking." said Ranger. I know I want to be here but I will leave it up to the guys to which office they want to work from."

Stephanie decided that Ranger and Lester would shadow her and she had 4 skips to get. The first one was a simple shoplifter and was easily found. When the lady saw who was backing Stephanie up she went willing so she could set with Lester. Lester got to play playboy. The woman enjoyed the ride. When they got back in the car Lester said he had fun.

The next FTA was wanted for armed robbery and Ranger and Lester watched as Stephanie wrestled with a man twice her size but she was able to throw him to the ground and she once again put her foot on the jewel area and told him to roll over on his stomach. The man started to grab her foot and Stephanie put enough pressure on that area to give the man the idea that wasn't a good idea. Then Ranger stepped up and warned the man not to mess with his woman. The man looked at him and did not know who he was. "Like your words should worry me?" Ranger picked him up by his shirt. "Spread the word the Ranger Manoso will not be far away. Stephanie Plum is under my protection." "Ranger Manoso? Who the hell is that?" "I have been a Ranger and Black Ops for years. I am still a consultant with the US Government and have connections as high as the President of the United States so I would suggest you not push me or her."

The man looked real scared after that. Ranger picked up Stephanie's hand and showed him her ring. This makes her MINE! Pass the word she is not to be taken for granted. But as she showed you she is a force of her own." Ranger put the man in the back seat with Lester. The man looked at Lester. "Has the mob moved into Tennessee?"

"In less than 6 months we will be." "I will pass the word." "Smart move."

The third skip had little information but they knew he worked at the local foundry and they sat and waited for his shift to be over and slipped in behind him when Stephanie ID'd him and Stephanie and Ranger had his hands cuffed before he knew what hit him. He struggled a little bit until Stephanie's nails dug into his palms. "Don't rile Ranger or you will be in a world of hurt. He is a Ranger and knows all their tricks. He quieted down and went easily.

The last skip was not at home and his mother told Stephanie he was on a drug binge and she did not know where to find him. She gave her five addresses of friends and after the third try they located his red Mustang. Lester takes the back door and Ranger and Stephanie takes the front. A man, not the skip, answered the door. Carl Mullein isn't there. "Then why is his Mustang here?" Stephanie asked. He left with friends. "He will be back about 5 PM." "Then I need to check the house to be sure."

"I don't think so," the man said. Ranger popped off and said "Fine we will let the police do the checking but the law gives us the right to check without a warrant. Besides I am sure the police will be interested in the pot smell in this house. You really want them to find it?" "OK make the search quick." Ranger told Lester to come in thru the back door. They checked all the rooms and Lester found him hiding in the closet. Lester pulled him out and cuffed him. They take him out the front door and Stephanie grabbed her cuffs and cuffed Carl Mullein. "But I am not wanted." "You will be booked deliberately hiding a fugitive. "But that is not fair." "You lie to me you pay the same as the guilty partner." Ranger and Lester loaded them in the SUV. Stephanie took them into the jail. They deputies were proud of her for getting 4 in one day. Stephanie gave them the spiel about having help and when they found out Ranger Manoso was outside they wanted pictures with him. The Sheriff allowed them to go out and take those pictures. Stephanie was now well known here as well and well loved as the boys back in Trenton did.

Stephanie went back to the Bail Bonds Office and turned in her four slips and Danny wrote her a check. Ranger said "I am proud of you, Babe" "I had expert help."

"You have anything else for me, Danny?" "Nope today's crop hasn't been dropped off yet." "I will see you tomorrow." "I would tell you to be careful but with Ranger running shotgun I think you will be safe." "Later, Danny." Stephanie said.

Her and the boys left to have some fun. They decided to go bowling and ordered a pizza. Who would have guessed Ranger was an excellent bowler. He won the games with a 290. Stephanie brought up the rear with a 185. But while the pizza wasn't as good as Pino's or Shorty's it was devoured in no time.

Ranger headed to the motel and he left the SUV for the boys. Ranger went home with Stephanie and it didn't take them long to hit the bedroom. They didn't come out all night long but from the sounds coming from their room they were having a ball. They finally wore themselves out but they both were happy.

The next morning Ranger dropped Stephanie off at the Office and they called the boys. They were going to spend a second day in Nashville looking the 7 buildings over again. Ranger kissed Stephanie and went to the boys motel.

Stephanie was self absorbed and Danny noticed. "What is the trouble, Steph?"

"I am worried that Ranger will go to all this trouble and he won't be happy." "Steph, that man is determined enough I don't think even you could make him do something he doesn't want to do." "I hope so." "Not getting cold feet are you?" Stephanie's head jerked up. "No, way!" "Then don't borrow trouble. We don't have any outstanding skips why don't you spend the day with Ranger and the boys." "You sure you won't mind." "Call it a gift to the bride-to-be." "Thanks, Danny." Stephanie called Ranger's phone. "Carlos, have you left town yet?" "No I am still at the motel. Why?" "Danny has no skips for me today and he told me I could spend the day with you if you don't mind."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Stephanie's smile told Danny he made the right decision.

Ranger picked up Stephanie and they all went to Nashville and Stephanie got to give her opinion on all 7 locations. She had a favorite one but wouldn't tell anyone until she heard all their views. Ranger picked a restaurant called The Etch Restaurant. And it had a variety of menu items and even Stephanie's pallet was satisfied.

Ranger wanted input from everyone and Lester wanted the one on Demonbreun. It was 8 stories but would be easy to convert to the type of secure building they were used to.

Bobby preferred the on on Broadway because it had a lot of honky-tonks that could mean a lot of security business for after hours.

Hector liked the one on 1st Avenue because it was well hidden and few windows. That and he liked the closeness to the technology hub around the downtown area.

Ranger liked the on Broadway but Stephanie hated it. "What is wrong with it, Babe?" For one the crime in that area is dangerous enough but especially for a female. The chance of getting mugged even going to the store is high. Not only that when the honky-tonks are in full swing the noise level will be hard to filter out." Lester pointed out. "She is right. Hector could we filter that type of noise out to get clean recordings?"

"Stephanie has a point I hadn't thought about. No we can't guarantee a clean recording at the height of the noise." "OK then Broadway is out."

Stephanie I like the one on Demonbreun also. But not for the reason you guys see. I see it as nondescript but it has better traffic access than any of the other buildings. Most of the other buildings are too far out to give you quick response times if you are wanting to concentrate on downtown.

Ranger asked the guys and they all agreed with Stephanie. So Ranger called the Real Estate agent. "This is Ricardo Manoso. Tell me again the final cash price on the building on Demonbreun. OK. Let me call my accountant and have him send you a cashier's check. I will have him overnight to the address on your business card. Is that acceptable? (we couldn't hear the other side of the conversation) Please let me know when I can pick up the keys. Thank you for all your help." Ranger hung up. "It is ours!

We need to get Manny and Louis down here after we get the keys to draw up plans for renovating to our purposes. Babe are you willing to handle getting the business cards and all the supplies we will need to get this business open?" "Do you want me to quit my job to do or can I do it and this too until we get it open?" "You should be able to do both for awhile." "I will give Danny a month's notice that will give him plenty of time to find someone else. Hector you might want to think about programs like you made for me because we won't know our way around for awhile." Ranger popped up. "I can't believe you have known where she was the whole time and never told us." "Ranger, I love that woman as much as you do and she asked me to keep it quiet and I love her too much to break her heart by ratting her out." Ranger looked at Stephanie. "Do I have to make you sign a contract to promise never to leave us again like that?" "No, Carlos has the proof I won't do that again. I am wearing his ring and I have promised to marry him I am not going very far." Ranger smiled. "Babe, maybe I need to have a long talk with Carlos over sharing you." "Sorry, Ranger, you haven't gotten what it takes to make me leave Carlos." Lester said "Ouch!" Hector just laughed and Bobby shook his head and said "Beautiful, I think Tennessee has totally changed you." "Ranger may be good at what he does best but I want a human being in my bed not a robot! Carlos is the man I am in love with so it will be up to Ranger and Carlos to figure out how this will turn out. My vote is on Carlos." Ranger was blushing having them talk about him like that. Lester chuckled at Ranger's response. This wasn't the cousin he knew. But he was enjoying the changes in him. Ranger asked if everyone was done. They said they were.

Ranger took Stephanie back to the Office to get her car. They went inside to talk to Danny. "How did it go?" Thanks to Stephanie's input I agreed to buy a building on Demonbreun. It is 8 stories and it is actually bigger than the Trenton building and it has a full basement which I can use for holding cells and a shooting range." Stephanie spoke up and told Danny. "But I am giving you a month's notice. I want to help Ranger with the new Office." "I don't blame you but I will check around and see if I can find a replacement." Ranger said "Good luck because that girl has some strong Spidey Senses and you can't learn that." "I noticed that early on. Can I have an invitation to the wedding?" "Sure you can, Danny. Trouble is I don't know where I want to do it. I may go back to Trenton and throw a BIG shindig just to shut the gossip mongers up. Then again I may make it small around here then send the notice to the paper in Trenton and splash it across the front page." Ranger had a 200 watt grin. "I like that idea, Babe. Make it friends only and then we could invite Janice in Lifestyles as a guest so she can have an exclusive and still get the information out. Besides if we have it in Nashville it will be harder to find you." "Good point. But who is going to be left behind to run Trenton so Tank can be here?" "I will get Antonio to cover Trenton." Ranger pulled her close. "We need to get back to Trenton since this went so well. I will let you know when I will be back." "I will still call you every morning and evening." "I will count on that." "Tell Carlos to behave himself." "How do you know he is not here?" "Because there are too many business details in the pee-brain which leaves no room for Carlos. But I care about Ranger too so you take care of business and I will talk to Carlos tonight." Ranger kissed her deeply "I will pass it on to Carlos. Just for you." "Thanks and be sure to tell him I love him." "I think he already heard you." Stephanie smiled at him. "I love you Carlos where ever you are." Ranger chuckled "You are playing with fire, Babe." "It is alright I have a fire extinguishing plan in place so I am not worried."

The boys and Danny all sat there and enjoyed the interaction they were witnessing because you could tell each statement was done with love for each other.

Ranger told the boys to go the motel and get their things and he would take Stephanie home and get his things. Lester popped off "Guess we will have at least a couple hours so no rush" Ranger smacked the side of Lester's head. "Don't be disrespectful or it will be double mat time for you. I have a right to enjoy Babe's company but you don't so shut up and get your things." "You are stingy, cousin." "You are going to think stingy when I send you to Siberia with only your boxers." "Gosh." But Lester shut up. Danny smiled at the interaction. They were fighting like brothers.

Ranger and Stephanie went to her apartment. They didn't have time for love making but they sure did do a lot of kissing. "Are you happy, Babe?" "Not that you are leaving but I happy we are one step closer to getting married." "I am too. I would marry you right now if I could." "NO! Because we couldn't have a honeymoon." "Wherever you and I are together can be honeymoon chances." "Go home and get the plans together to start a new office. That way we can get a honeymoon as soon as we get it opened." "Just to please you. I love you, Babe." "I love you, Carlos." Carlos kissed her thoroughly and breath was required so they broke the kiss. "Call me when you get home." "As soon as I land you will be the first one to know."

Ranger drove to the motel and picked up the boys and called Enterprise so they could have someone pick up both vehicles at the Tullahoma airport. Jim met them and had the pre-flight checks done. The flight plans were filed and they were ready to fly.

With a heavy heart Carlos once again had to leave Stephanie behind. He was getting tired of the leaving.


End file.
